Like Dustfinger
by unorthodox yo-yo
Summary: One shot! Farid and Meggie adventure! SPOILER WARNINGS: Set after Inkspell!


**I do not own the characters from Inkheart/spell. I wish I did though because Farid and Meggie are SOOOO cute together!**

Farid and Meggie made their way out of the catacombs under the castle of the Laughing Prince. A flame danced on the tips of Farid's fingers as he practically dragged Meggie out of there.

"I'm sorry Dustfinger wasn't in there Farid," Meggie said quietly. The sadness in her voice broke Faird's heart. Why did his sadness have to affect her too? It just made it worse.

"I was a long shot anyway," Farid said huskily. Why did Roxanne have to hide Dustfinger from him? He had been the closest thing that he had to a father.

"Don't worry, we'll find him. We'll get him back from the White Woman too," Meggie said. Her eyes reflected the flame on Farid's fingers and for a moment Farid forgot everything. Her eyes were as beautiful as the fire he nursed on his fingers.

"How can you be so sure?" Farid asked despairingly. Then Meggie closed the space between them and kissed him. Farid was taken by surprise because he was the one that usually did the kissing. What a pleasant change. Meggie She knew just how to make him feel better.

The two made their way through the sleeping Ombra. The way to the latest hideout the Black Prince had found was just beyond the boarder. Farid and Meggie slipped silently as shadows.

A drunk, young man stumbled out of a tavern suddenly. No matter how quick and silent Farid and Meggie snuck away, they would have been spotted by the man. His greedy eyes fixed Meggie with a look and Farid felt her shudder.

"Come on, Princess," the man said. His voice was slurred with alcohol and wine but there was no missing the threatening sound of his voice. "Come over to me and I'll take you home."

Farid squeezed Meggie's hand tighter and the flame dancing on his fingers grew to fill his palm.

"If you touch her, I'll melt your face," Farid hissed and he tried to drag Meggie somewhere safe but the young man had surprising speed for someone who was drunk.

Farid spoke fire words and instantly a blaze popped up from under the man's feet. Throwing the man temporarily off guard, Farid grabbed Meggie's arm and the dashed to the edge of the town. The man was right behind him though. He lunged at Farid and grabbed hold of his feet tripping him. Meggie's arm slipped from his hand.

Meggie turned around to help him. No. She couldn't.

"Go, Meggie!" Farid yelled at her as the man got to his knees and pinned Farid's legs down. Meggie was going to ignore him and run to his aid but Farid conjured some fire between him and Meggie. Between that horrible man and Meggie.

"Farid!" Meggie screamed in frustration and fear.

The man was completely on top of Farid now. His big meaty hand wrapped around Farid's neck and his other popped open a knife. Farid couldn't move. The blade tip was brought close to Farid's face.

The night was then filled with screams and Farid never knew if it was his voice or Meggie's that had screamed.

000000000000000000000000000

_Words. Words were the only healing that Silvertongue's daughter possessed. The fairies would help no one because Dustfinger was dead, not even the boy who might as well have been his son. So Silvertongue's daughter read to the boy. She read him words that she herself had written. Out of the notebook that her father had bound for her with love, she read words to the boy who had saved her. And the words and the love within them healed the wounds across his face and the boy woke to see the girl whom he had risked his life for._

Meggie!

Farid opened his eyes. They were back at the camp. He could see her sitting next to him, with her notebook in her lap. The pages were damp with tears and her eyes were red with crying. Oh but how beautiful those eyes were.

"Oh, Farid!" Meggie threw herself at him and kissed him. She kissed his forehead, his lips and his face.

Farid's hand flew to his face and he felt three long scars along his cheek bone. When he withdrew his hand he founded it covered with dry blood.

"He didn't hurt you did he?" Farid managed to say. Meggie just shook her head and looked as if she were on the brink of more tears.

"People came when they heard the screaming," she whispered. Farid hugged her close. It was over and she was safe. That was all that mattered right now. Not Dustfinger, not his scars, not anything. Just Meggie.

As Meggie kissed Farid's scars once more and Farid couldn't help thinking that he had become more like Dustfinger than he had ever intended to.

**The end! How did you like it? R&R!**


End file.
